The Tower
by Angel15Rocks
Summary: After Jane and Gunther Rescue a young girl from a tower. They bring her to the castle where she becomes the new sable girl. But there's something magical about her which Gunther takes a liking to her. But what mysteries from her past will come back to haunt her and what will it bring to the kingdom and what does Gunther's father have to do with it all. (I suck at summaries plz R&R)


The sun rose early that morning and Gunther rolled over in his bed stretching out his joints cracking slightly he swung his legs over the side and went to wash up as he splashed water over his face and washed away the sleep that lingered around his eyes.

He stared into the mirror he was now a knight of the kings guard and 19 years of age his hair was still as black as shadows his cheek bones were higher and he was a bit more muscular from all his years of training and now stood at 6ft 2.

He was deep in thought when he heard a sharp thud at his door since becoming a knight he'd moved into the castle which was a lot more comfortable than the attic room his father forced him to sleep in and warmer since it now had a fire place.

He walked over and opened the door it was Jane she was also a knight now and 18 had grown taller as well about 5ft 6, her hair had brightened in a way that it was now down to her waist and it had turned a and bright shining blood red her eyes were shinning like emeralds as usual her skin had paled over the years she still had some freckles but not many.

She also wore a small pendant in the shape of a silver and gold dragon around her neck she had stopped wearing her usual yellows and greens she now wore long black pants a long sleeved blue top made from a silk as strong as armour that hugged her curves perfectly and a dark purple coat with her dragons sword strapped to her back.

"Gunther did you forget that we were going hunting today? Or are you just being lazy?" she had said it firmly but there was a smile on her face as she said it.

"No I didn't I was just about to get ready before you came knocking on my door so early in the morning and it's sir Gunther to you Jane" he had said it with a smirk but she had just rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh my apologies (rolls eyes), sir Gunther I wouldn't call this early we were supposed to leave an hour ago oh and by the way, its sir Jane to you, Gunther now hurry up biscuit weevil."

At that she had turned on her heel and rushed off probably to double check the horses tackle he thought to himself they still hadn't really given up on the name calling but they usually did it jokingly most of the time he got dressed in his black and silver top and dark black pants and riding boots and met Jane down at the gate she was saying good bye to Jester whom she had been courting for about a year and a half now.

He climbed onto his horse Jane finished her good byes' with a quick kiss hoped onto her horse Cleaver and they rode off out the main gate and into the forest it smelled freshly of spring they rode for awhile until Gunther came to a halt at the edge of a clearing.

"What's wrong do you see something?" Gunther didn't say anything he just shook his head he could hear a voice on the air either that or he was going crazy he thought to himself.

He blocked out every other sound around him and listened

"I wait alone up here

I'm trapped another day

Locked away up here please set me free

I beg of you please someone hear my plea

Please set me free."

Then it stopped the voice had sounded like an angel the most exquisite voice he'd ever heard but it sounded scared almost desperate

"Gunther what is it." Jane snapped snapping Gunther out of his day dream.

"Oh, nothing probably just my imagination."

"Come on beef brain those deer aren't going to catch themselves you know." Gunther kicked his horse into a run Jane followed closely behind as they rode Gunther thought of the voice he had heard it was beautiful to be sure but it sounded so scared and desperate.

As the day progressed they hadn't really had much luck as they stopped for the midday meal in a clearing they were talking about archery.

"Well I still say I'm a lot better at it then you are Jane I know you were always talented with a sword but when it comes to archery I kick your ass here I'll give you a lesson maybe I'll rub off on you."

"I highly doubt that and, what could you teach me? I'm perfectly capable of handling a bow."

"Yes and no you're too tense you have to be firm but gentle that way it will easily go as far as you want it to here let me show you."

He got out his bow and latched an arrow onto it and took aim and short his arrow out across the trees and into the next patch of trees about 500 yards away "There you see that's how it's done now it's your turn." But before they could move Jane stopped.

Before he could ask what was wrong a sudden scream filled the air "What the hell was that." Gunther said his voice full of confusion and fear.

"I don't know but it came from over there." And with that Jane mounted her horse and took off Gunther following close behind.

They came to the edge of the forest by the lake.

"I could have sworn I heard someone scream." Jane was just confused now she knew she heard someone scream.

"Look over there on the shore." Gunther yelled they both ran over to the figure washing up on the shore.

"Looks like a young boy come on we need to get him up to the castle he seems to have a wounded shoulder." Jane pulled a cloth from her bag and wrapped it tightly around the wound then lifted him up onto her horse and climbed on behind him so he wouldn't fall off.

The long dark satin cloak he wore covered his whole body and his face so they couldn't get a good look at him right now they reached the castle sooner than they thought as they rode in the gate Sir Ivan was there to meet them.

"What is this who is that?"

"We don't know we found him on the shore of the lake we need to get him some help he's wounded." Jane jumped off the horse and almost fell over trying to get him off the horse so Sir Ivan grabbed him before he hit the ground.

They look him to the kitchen so that he would be able to have some water if he needed it Pepper gasped when she saw him "Oh my what, happened? Jane, who is this?" Jane shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine Pepper we found him on the shore of the lake."

Suddenly he started to wake up "Oww my head what happened where am I.?"

"We found you wounded and unconscious on the edge of the lake." Jane said still curious about who he was.

Then Sir Ivan stepped in "Who are you, lad and where are you from?" he said in a thick Scottish accent I glared at Sir Ivan in annoyance.

"Ok first of all I'm not boy I'm a girl second my name is Sky now do you mind, telling me where I' am."

"You're at Kippernium castle." I sat up and looked around I was in a kitchen and there was a warm homey feeling to it then someone who I guessed was the king from the golden crown around his head came into the room.

"Well who is this then I was told a young boy had been brought to the castle what is your name boy?" I just groaned this was getting really irritating I unclasped my cloak and let if fall behind me along with my long black hair that had blue, red and white streaks throughout it.

"I'm Sky and for the last time I'm not a boy I'm a girl or is that too hard for you all to comprehend.

Look I don't mean to sound ungrateful I' am really but seriously please just try to remember that I'm a girl oh by the way thank you for getting me out of the lake you two." She looked at Gunther and Jane with a big smile on her face.

An old man who was standing near the king stepped forward "Well we know your name and that you're a girl but where are you from and how did you end up in the lake like that?"

"Well I have that young man to thank for that if it wasn't for his arrow hitting me in the shoulder I might not have gotten out of that horrible tower, you have no idea how irritating and boring it is to be stuck in a stupid dusty old tower for 500 years."

Everyone stared at me in shock not saying a word I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair back to reveal my ears they were mostly normal except that they came up at a point like a diamond but their shocked faces just increased.

"I'm an elf from the Elvin kingdom you see so don't go acting so surprised it's kind of creepy." Then the old knight near the king spoke up.

"How is that possible? I thought the Elves had died out years ago."

"No we didn't we've been around for years we just tended to keep to ourselves we didn't have much reason to interact with you we did trade sometimes and we got one or two supplies from you but apart from that anyway I'm guessing that you're the head of the kings guard."

"Yes I' am, how did you know?"

"You seemed to be the oldest and wisest one here and I know all about royal military and their knights I also know how to recognise their leaders it's fascinating but learning about royal duties and how to act is quite dull and rather pointless."

This time the king stepped in for the first time "Well if you're going to be here for a while might I enquire as to what particular skills you have if you were seeking employment."

"Well I know how to fight fairly well I'm great with animals especially horses if you need a stable girl it would be great if I could get a job here I need something to do."

"Excellent well you will of course have to rest and heal from your wound first before you even think of working."

"I'm fine my shoulders basically healed I tend to heal fairly fast."

"How is that even possible? You were bleeding badly earlier now your all better."

"Like I said I heal fast I'm just glad to be out of that stupid tower being shot by an arrow doesn't bother me much." They all continued to stare in shock.

"Oh come on the shocked looks on your faces is getting old."

The king simply laughed "Well I can see you're going to be a unique addition.

Well if you're feeling well you can start first thing tomorrow morning and you can stay in the spare tower near the gardens how does that sound?"

"Perfect, thank you very much for your, generosity."

The king departed the room along with the two knights that accompanied him then the only ones left were the cook and the two knights that had saved me this time I took some time to study them the cook was quite pretty with a kind smile.

She had long silky black hair tied in a plat with blue flower beads beaded into it she wore a plain blue dress with a white apron tied around her the female knight was pretty also with her blood red hair almost like fire and looked like she could hold her own in a fight the other knight was quite handsome.

He had shoulder length black hair he wore dark blue pants with a black top and a dark ridding jacket he was sightly pale and he was quite muscular probably from years of training his silver eyes were almost hypnotizing I felt as though I could get lost in them.

"Well you must me hungry after such a long day would you like something umm Sky was it?" I automatically snapped out of my little daydream.

"Oh sorry I was miles away umm no I'm fine I wouldn't mind some water though." She handed me a cup with some cool water in it and I drank it right away.

"Thank you I needed that oh how rude of me I never asked your names."

"I'm Jane this is Gunther and this is pepper the best cook in the kingdom." Then a light jingle of bells came down the stairs.

"Well I heard that you saved a young boy from the lake Jane and that the king has employed him where is he."

This was really starting to annoy me but I remained calm "That would be me I'm Sky I'm a girl by the way but apparently my gender has changed without me knowing about it damn it I hate it when that happens." I meant it as a joke and thankfully they picked up on it and they all laughed.

The boy in blue with a bell had on his head came over and held out his hand she shook it lightly "Very nice to meet you I'm Jester and unfortunately I've taken the job of joke telling and tomfoolery around here."

This just made me laugh "Well I would hate to take that away from you good thing I'm not all that funny but I' am the new stable girl."

"Well in that case we should introduce you to Smithy he'll be happy to hear that."

They all seemed to agree with this so I followed them out of the kitchen and into a practice yard with an extremely beat up dummy on the side they came to a forge that had a big wheel and a pig inside turning it that was defiantly not something that you saw every day I thought to myself.

"Smithy are you there we have someone you should meet." Jester called then a tall boy emerged from the stables he was very tall and muscular along with his kind looking blue eyes and dirty blond hair he was quite cute I thought but I kept that to myself.

"Jester what are you yelling about?" He asked rather puzzled.

"We all thought you might like to meet the new stable girl."

"Stable girl Jester are you joking around again you'd better not be."

"No I'm not and I do mean stable girl this is Sky.

The king appointed her to take care of the horses after Jane and Gunther saved her from drowning in the lake." I arched an eyebrow at him a bit annoyed.

"I was not drowning I already explained that I got hit by Gunther's arrow.

I believe and I somehow ended up in the lake and I wouldn't have drowned because first I can swim and two I can't die by drowning."

Smithy blinked in confusion I pulled a tie from my pocket and tied back my long hair in a pony tail showing off my ears and a small silver butterfly on my neck "I'm an elf you see and we're immortal mostly but I won't elaborate on that right now.

It would take far too long anyway I still have no idea how the hell I fell out of the tower and end up in the lake but then again some things are just weird like that." Then I felt something flying towards me I stuck out my hand and caught a small slightly sharp arrow between my fingers just before it hit Jester.

"Maggots I almost had him." I glanced over to see a young boy probably about 14 or 15 strolling over with an annoyed look on his face.

"You know you shouldn't shoot things at people it's both rude and dangerous you should apologise."

The boy looked outraged at this "How dare you, you can't tell me what I can and can't do you should show me some respect I' am the prince after all and you're just a common peasant."

"Oh really well I only show respect to people who've earned it and just because you're royal doesn't mean everyone should bend to your will and it certainly doesn't give you the right to act like such a brat and treat people like dirt now you should really say sorry."

The prince looked dumbfounded like he'd never heard anyone stand up to him before and the others looked surprised "You're a freak and you need to watch your step girl or I'll make your life here hell."

"And proud of it you really don't scare me so there's not much point in threatening me and a word of advice never judge a book by its cover alone."

Then the prince tried to slap me but I caught his wrist in time "You shouldn't hit girls god you might be royal but you really need to learn some manners."

At this he stormed off glaring at me from over his shoulder "Man what a brat you guys actually put up with him."

They all stared at me completely silent then they all clapped "We've wanted to tell that beef brain of for years, but you know you're going to get it from him now." Jester said.

"He can bring it on all he wants he's just lucky my brothers aren't around or he would've gotten beaten to a pulp not that I couldn't do it myself but you know."

"Well why don't, I show you your room."Jane said with a smile.

"Sure that would be great." I said matching her smile and enthusiasm we both walked off from the others and towards the far side of the garden.

"Well now that you've met everyone what do you think?"

"They all seem really nice I think I'm going to really like it here." Then out of nowhere a young girl popped out she looked about 15 or 16 with a bright smile on her face.

"Jane, Jane... who's this?" with all her bouncing she stopped suddenly and looked at me.  
>"Oh princess Lavinia this is Sky she's the new stable girl."<p>

"It's very nice to meet you princess Lavinia." The princess smiled broadly.

"It's nice to meet you too do you mind me asking why are your ears pointy are you some sort of fairy?" this made me laugh.

"No I'm not a fairy I'm an elf Jane and Gunther saved me they found me washed up on the edge of the lake."

"Oh Jane is very brave she's the bravest knight in the whole kingdom I'd love to stay and hear the tale but I'm late for my lesson bye." With that she skipped off happily.

"Well that was interesting it's kind of hard to believe but is she and the prince related?"

"Yes they're brother and sister I find it hard to believe myself sometimes she's so sweet and he's so horrible." Jane said with a slight sigh they continued though the gardens the red roses looked beautiful in the sunlight they almost shone.

We reached an old tower with a soft wooden door "Here we are you might want to open the windows and air it out a bit this rooms been closed off for quite awhile."

"I'm sure I'll be fine thank you so much for making me feel welcome and for saving my life and getting me out of that tower you have no Idea how much that means to me."

Jane smiled and left me to get settled, I pulled out a small blue silk beaded bag and slowly opened it I reached in and pulled out my sword, bow and a small box with a picture of my family inside.

I reached in a bit further and pulled out my dragon tooth sword it was long and white as snow it had been a gift from my mother when I was younger and I kept it with me always.

I reached in again and pulled out my arrows and a pair of black gloves I placed my things on a small chest at the end of my bed and opened the windows the cool breeze felt nice against my pale skin I looked out towards the garden and saw Gunther talking with someone who looked like the castle gardener considering the barrel of dung he was pushing.

After a while I heard a knock at the door I walked over and opened it Gunther was standing there hold my cloak in his hand "Here you left this in the kitchen."

"Oh thank you I hadn't realised oh I never did thank you for freeing me well thanks it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome sorry that I shot you with that arrow though how's your shoulder?" I stared into his eyes for a moment he was genuinely concerned for me which made my cheeks feel warm.

"Don't worry it didn't hurt much and my shoulder is all better thanks for worrying about me though."

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"Well in the woods I heard a voice singing just wondering was it you I heard singing?"

"Oh that yeah it probably was me cool my spell worked I didn't think it would maybe that's why I got shot with your arrow that would explain a lot."

Gunther looked confused "Oh sorry I cast a fates spell when I was locked in the tower the person who put me there they cast a curse so that my magic wouldn't work if I tried to escape I learned that one the hard way when I tried to turn myself in to a rain cloud I was soaking wet for a week."

We both laughed at this "So you're a witch is that right." Gunther asked curiously.

"Well actually I'm a sorceress if you want to get technical all elves are born with magic in them it's one of the things that make us unique."

"Wow I never knew that was possible the whole magic and Elves existing."

"Well you learn something new every day don't you, but when you really think about it, it doesn't sound totally impossible I mean there are so many things in this world that just can't be explained.

All though, having magic isn't all that great I mean it comes in handy but to Elves it's more like a sixth sent than anything else we also each have one unique animal that we can turn into without it draining our powers we also have an affinity for two elements.

But then there's always, the dark side of it and if you're not careful and you don't respect it, it will eventually either destroy you or rip your soul apart."

Gunther looked at me rather surprised but what I said did make sense but the magic he was lost "Well that sounds scary but then I don't really know anything about magic hey it should be about time to eat you want to come down with me."

It took a second for me to take in that he wasn't freaked out by all this but it was nice to talk to him he seemed nice "Sure I'd love to I' am kind of hungry."

We both walked out of the tower in a comfortable silence they came down the stairs to the kitchen the smell of soup filled my nose it's smelled so lovely and homey it warmed my heart I hadn't felt so safe in over 500 years.

We all sat down on the wooden table near the kitchen we laughed and talked and before I knew it, it was time for bed Gunther walked me up to my tower and I bid him goodnight.

My sleep was very pleasant I couldn't remember the last time I'd had such a good sleep and the sunrise was exquisite I got dressed in my black shirt and black corset and my black mini shorts and my black and white socks that went all the way up my legs I had a white band going around my hip and thigh I pulled on my boots and my chocker and locket. I headed down towards the garden.

The smell of roses filled the air around me but then something came over me it felt cold and dark it was something I knew all too well I would never forget it, it was the same feeling that I had gotten when the shadow knights invaded the Elven kingdom and I lost my family but most of all I lost my mother and little sister Emily.

But as quickly as it came it went away it was totally random but I knew that something was off and I was going to find out what it was.

"Spirit of fire Spirit of water come to me." The spell summoned to small fairies Zoe had hair and a dress made of fire and Melody had hair and a dress made of water.

"What is your bidding princess you have not called on us in a long time what can we do for you." The both said together.

"I apologise for not summoning you for such a long while but I have something to ask of you there is a darkness lurking around here and something else that I can't put my finger on I would like it if you could go and find out what it is and report back.

When you find something please I do not like this feeling it feels to familiar now go and don't let anyone see you do you understand?"

"Of course princess we are at your service."

"And girls don't be so tense let your elements guide you and you will find what you seek now go." They bowed their heads and flew off I hopped it wasn't anything to serious I was free now and it was going to stay that way.

I walked out to the practice yard where I could hear Gunther shooting arrows at a target what looked like it had seen better days but it didn't seem to be affecting his aim he was hitting the middle just about every time.

"I see you have skill with a bow although you seem a bit tense this morning anything wrong."

"No just a bit sore I had to unload some of my father's wagons this morning and take them down to the wharf."

"Your father is a merchant I'm guessing seems like a fun job travelling around seeing new and rare things."

"Yeah he is his supplier actually came back today he's going to have some of his merchandise in the royal driveway later on you should go and have a look."

"Yeah I might but first how about I show you how to hit the dead centre of the target every time."

"How can you do that and I have been hitting the centre."

"You've been hitting the centre area but not the dead centre here."

I pulled out my small purple bag ad reached in and pulled out a bow and a couple of arrows Gunther looked amazed and shocked.

"It's an enchanted bag if you're wondering." I notched an arrow pulled it back and focused on the target and nothing ells aimed and released it hit the dead centre of the target I shot a few more and they all went through the end of the other.

"How did you do that?" Gunther asked sounding astounded.

"Practice, focus, and patience." We spent the next hour working on our aim and laughing when smithy's pig ran out and started licking my leg and later smithy showed me my duties in the stables after I mucked out the stalls I was brushing them and getting to know them.

"Hay easy girl easy it's alright shh you're a beautiful girl aren't you come on clam down your safe shh."

"You seem to have a way with the horses they don't usually warm up to people so quickly." It was Sir Theodore the captain of the king's guard.

"We'll I'm good with animals and I used to take care of all the horses back home especially after one of the stable boy's got kicked through the back wall by one of the stallions."

Suddenly Gunther came into the stables "Sir Theodore Sky my father's supplies and have arrived in the royal driveway if you'd like to come have a look he's sent one of his contacts he got caught up with something Sir Theodore I believe there are some new weapons you might be interested in."

"Oh thank you I will have a look before Sir Ivan decides to buy the lot I'll be there in a moment." The captain of the guard left leaving me and Gunther alone together.

"Are you going to come?" Gunther asked curiously I snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh sorry I was miles away sure I'll come and have a look."

I snatched up my bow and arrows before the horse could stamp on them I walked out to the royal driveway there were tables filled with what looked like exotic and expensive goods I could smell the perfume that smelled like honey it was a bit strong though but that was probably due to my higher sense of smell.

Gunther nudged me with his elbow.

"Hey come over her I want you to meet someone." He lead me over to one of the tables and a tall man was standing there looking all serious he was tall with short black hair and a beard but small strands of grey were beginning to show he wore dark pinkish purple cloths his jacket was long sleaved with a leopard print collar and a large belt with a silver buckle.

The buckle was interesting it was silver with an eagle carving and a small symbol it was shaped like two arrows crossing over and a crow in the middle.

"This is my father." I brought my eyes up to meet his they were a dark blue colour something seemed cruel about them and almost familiar but I shook the feeling away.

"Magnus it's very nice to meet you young lady any friend of my son's is a friend of mine and your name is?"

"Oh it's Sky." I shook his hand something flashed across my eyes I thought I saw the Elven kingdom for a moment but it couldn't be could it I sent a mental message to Zoe and Melody.

"I need you to follow the merchant something seems off about him it could be nothing but I want to be sure just make sure you're not seen."

"Yes Princess." I slipped out of their heads and made sure to smile sweetly at the merchant who had a strange look for a moment before he returned my smile I didn't know what it was about him but he made my skin crawl and I had a strong urge to take a ten year bath.

A few more days pasted and it was announced that there was to be a spring ball it was exciting and it was announced that there were to be several princes and other nobles attending as potential suitors for the princess which she seemed excited about but I could see the slight hint of fear in her eyes I understood it well it was exactly how I felt when I had suitors coming to seek my hand when I first came of age.

I made a mental note to keep an eye on her during the ball I knew how arrogant young princes could be and it wasn't pleasant.

The next morning, I was tending to the horses one of the horses, petal didn't want to be saddled and ridden by Sir Ivan she looked like she wanted to bite him for even thinking of trying to go near her she was a beautiful horse she was white as snow with crystal blue eyes.

"Stubborn mare what is wrong with you today?" I studied the horse for a moment she had brought her ears right back and was looking cranky and irritable.

"I think you might want to leave her be for a while Sir Ivan she could be sick."

"Nonsense if she were sick I would be able to tell."

"She has her ears right back and she looks like she might bite let me take a look at her." He didn't seem to want to listen and he tried going near her again with the saddle and she tried to bite him luckily for him he moved in time.

"See I told you so." I walked slowly over to her she lightened up a little and let me pat her neck I trailed my hand down to her belly and I felt a small spark of life no wonder she was so cranky she was pregnant.

"Well you might want to pick another horse looks like petal is going to be a mother." She nodded her head as though she was agreeing with me.

"And how could you possibly know that just from patting her."

"I can sense, the spark of life growing inside her, she's going to need plenty of rest."

Sir Ivan grumbled something about stupid horses and pregnancy I wasn't really listening I finished mucking out the stalls and putting fresh hay in the stalls I brushed all the horses and cleaned their hooves and I swept the stable and cleaned the cobwebs away from up in the rafters.

It was about midday and everyone seemed bored and didn't really seem like there was anything to do I was bored.

So I sat up in the rafters it got to the point where I let my cat features show just my ears and tail.

I, picked the bits of dust out and sat there with a small comb brushing the black fur until it was all untangled and free of any dirt or dust.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would. Which made me even more bored I slowly dozed of the sound of the horses woke me from my nap.

I, looked down to see princess Lavinia giving one of the horses a carrot. She wore her raven black hair loose it hung just past her waist.

She had a dark blue dress on with long sleeves and flowers embroidered into the top the fabric hugged her curves in all the right places.

She looked like a proper princess. Suddenly, a couple of young men came in they looked like some of the princes that were to be expected at the ball.

"Oh look her boys looks like we've interrupted the stable girl feeding the horses hey why don't you come and keep us company for a while.

We've been on the road a long time." Lavinia looked scared but she kept her composure.

"Excuse me but I'm not a stable girl. I'm, the princess and how dare you speak to me in such a manner." They looked her once over and laughed one made an over the top bow.

"Our apologies your highness it seems as though we forgot to say please." He nodded to the guy on his right who in the blink of an eye was behind Lavinia restraining her.

"Well I think we're in for some fun." Lavinia's expression turned petrified. I, stood and leapt down knocking the guy holding Lavinia over. I, summoned a fire ball to my hand.

"Lay another finger on her and I swear it will be the last thing you ever do." They all looked terrified.

"Ha like a little girl with a cheap magic trick is any match for us." All three of them came at me at once I punched the first guy in the face.

Then with a swift kick to the head. I, sent him flying into one of the wooden beams the second grabbed me from behind but I stomped hard on his foot.

Then I elbowed him in the stomach he lost his grip and I turned and punch him in the nose breaking it under my fist.

Then, I kneed him in the groin and he fell like a sack of potatoes.

The lead guy came at me I shot a fire ball at him and sent in flying into the other beam.

"Are you alright Princess? Are you hurt at all?" She looked so relived but she burst into tears a few seconds later I gave her a hug and let her cry into my shoulder.

"It's alright your safe now shh." She reminded me of my little sister that I'd lost a long time ago.

I, suddenly wanted to keep her safe and never let anything happen to her. I, lifted of the pendent from around my neck and put it in her hand.

"Here I want you to have this it will protect you and ensure that no one will ever lay a finger on you without your permission again.

It, belonged to my mother who passed it down to me.

It's a tradition where I come from. That, it be passed down usually mother to daughter or sister to sister or something like that."

"It's beautiful but I can't accept this. It, was your mothers it's precious to you."

"It's alright I no longer have any family left. I, can think of no one I would rather have it then you.

My mother will always be with me in my heart. Just, keep it safe and it will do the same for you." She gave me a warm smile and hugged me tightly.

I made a mental note to keep an eye on her during the remainder of the ball. I, helped her put the pendent around her neck then she skipped off.

I couldn't help but smile. Then, the young princes started to wake up. They all looked at me. Looking terrified I, cast a shadow over my face and glared at them.

"I think it's time you three left and didn't come back. Or something a lot worse then a beating will happen to you got it." They all nodded. They ran from the barn and jumped on their horses galloping out as fast as they could.

"Well that was certainly interesting. You seemed to handle that rather well. I, expect they'll have some explaining to do when they return home." I turned in surprise and found Sir Theodore standing behind me.

I opened my mouth to explain but he held up a hand to silence me.

"I do not need an explanation. But I don't think the princess will soon forget what you've done for her." I nodded and he turned and left once he was gone.

Zoe and Melody appeared. I looked around to make sure no one would over hear us talk.

"What have you found out."

"We have some interesting yet disturbing news princess it's about the merchant and possibly what happened to the Elvin kingdom all those centuries ago."


End file.
